cherlloydfandomcom-20200214-history
Love Me For Me
'''Love Me For Me '''is a song by Cher Lloyd. It was recorded for Sticks + Stones, however never made it on to the final track listing. It emerged on to YouTube shortly after release of the UK Sticks + Stones - and Cher performed it on her Sticks + Stones Tour in the UK. Lyrics Oh yeah, no, yeah Phone rings, don't wanna pick it up I'm so scared I'm gonna say too much I tiptoe around your questions Oh why you gotta dig so deep? Tears fall and the glasses break Inside these walls, the floorboards shake But from outside, it's alright Long as you're lookin' from fifty feet I've been tryin', tryin', hold my head up high I've been lyin', lyin', keepin' it all inside Tryin' not to trust you, yeah Take another leaf, I'ma broke, yeah yeah I'm done, I give up, I don't wanna pretend no more That's it, so what? I've lost a friend before Gonna say it like it is, no more wonderin' what if That ain't the way you oughta live 'Cause I don't want you to love me If you don't wanna love me for me, eh eh eh 'Cause I don't want you to love me, eh eh eh If you don't wanna love me for me A doll house is all that you could see But it's so far from my reality I got problems, I got issues Sometimes it's all too much for me Wrap it up with a pretty little bow But there are some things you can't sugarcoat So I give it to you anyway Even though it won't taste so sweet I've been tryin', tryin', hold my head up high I've been lyin', lyin', keepin' it all inside Maybe I could trust you, yeah Take another leaf, I'ma broke, yeah yeah I'm done, I give up, I don't wanna pretend no more That's it, so what? I've lost a friend before Gonna say it like it is, no more wonderin' what if That ain't the way you oughta live 'Cause I don't want you to love me If you don't wanna love me for me Sick of all the fightin', all the slammin' of the doors The pain, the payrents, too deep to ignore Step back, step back, can you see it through my eyes? I know, I know it may be a surpise Don't wanna be perceived for something that I'm not Just wanna be accepted for the little that I got You can see me now, in my glass house Not ready to let you in, woah Oh yeah, not ready to let you in, woah I'm done, I give up, I don't wanna pretend no more That's it, so what? I've lost a friend before Gonna say it like it is, no more wonderin' what if That ain't the way you oughta live 'Cause I don't want you to love me If you don't wanna love me for me, eh eh eh 'Cause I don't want you to love me, eh eh eh If you don't wanna love me for me, eh eh eh 'Cause I don't want you to love me, eh eh eh If you don't wanna love me for me Gallery Love Me For Me 1.jpg Love Me For Me 2.jpg Love Me For Me 3.jpg Love Me For Me 4.jpg Love Me For Me 5.jpg Category:Songs Category:Non-Singles Category:Leaked Songs Category:Sticks + Stones Songs Category:Unreleased